Butyric acid (BA) induces cytodifferentiation in vitro of a wide variety of neoplastic cells. The potential clinical utility of BA is limited by the apparent difficulty of achieving effective concentrations because of its rapid metabolism and short plasma half-life. We addressed two approaches that may achieve effective concentrations of BA in vivo. One strategy is to use BA derivatives as prodrugs that can be metabolized to yield effective BA concentrations in vivo over a sustained period of time. Another strategy is to define agents that are synergistic with BA so that the desired effect can be achieved at lower concentrations of BA. Monobutyrin (MB) and tributyrin (TB) were studied in vitro for their effects on inducing differentiation of human myeloid leukemia HL60 cells and murine erythroleukemia cells. On a molar basis TB was about 4-fold more potent than either BA or MB for inducing differentiation of HL60 cells. BA, MB, or TB induced erythroid differentiation of murine erythroleukemia cells. On a molar basis TB was 3- to 4- fold more potent than BA while MB was much less potent than BA. Combinations of all-trans- retinoic acid with either BA, MB or TB induced myeloid differentiation of HL60 cells synergistically. We saw marked reductions in the doses of each agent that were needed in combination to achieve the same effect as single agents. For example, 130 uM TB, 110 nM all-trans-retinoic acid, and a combination of 13 uM TB, 110 nM all-trans-retinoic acid all induced half- maximal differentiation of HL60 cells. Our results suggest that the readily available TB may be an effective prodrug of BA and may be useful either as a sole agent or in combination with other agents for cytodifferentiation therapy of human malignancies.